


Stray Heart.

by rallienbow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallienbow/pseuds/rallienbow
Summary: “La fortuna sembra girare dalla vostra parte, oggi! Con questa lettera, sei stato ufficialmente invitato alla festa di Natale organizzata dal Segreto Corpo Studentesco. Si terrà la sera del 23 dicembre qui ad Hogwarts. Dove? Beh, questo vi verrà svelato più tardi. Per chiunque abbia intenzione di partecipare, ecco le regole:- Alla festa non sono ammessi i colori delle casate. Potete usarne l’uno o l’altro, mischiarli fra di loro, ma non insieme. La divisa è bandita!- Presentatevi con un partner. Non deve fare parte della vostra casa e deve essere stato invitato anche lui/lei. La coppia non deve essere per forza formata da due sessi diversi.- Dal giorno in cui ricevete questa lettera, indossate la spilla bianca presente nella busta. In questo modo, saprete chi potrete invitare.- Non parlate ad alta voce della festa. Ricordate: è segreta!- Divertitevi.Questa lettera si distruggerà una volta finita di leggere. Vi ricorderete tutto? Noi speriamo di sì! Chi non rispetta le regole verrà punito, fate attenzione!Il Consiglio Studentesco (segreto).”





	1. 1.

Il suo sguardo vagava annoiato lungo il grande prato verde che costeggiava il Lago Nero. Il sole, stanco, si stava nascondendo secondo dopo secondo, sempre di più, dietro le montagne già innevate. Era l’inizio di dicembre, qualche fiocco era caduto dal cielo, tingendo di bianco le pareti marroni delle alture, ma non era di certo una notizia da prima pagina: il clima freddo di Hogwarts era abbastanza noto a chiunque. La superficie del Lago era perfettamente immobile, ingannevole, come se fosse una semplice pozza d’acqua inabitata; le creature che conosceva non erano solite mostrarsi, non amavano la compagnia degli esseri umani, e lo sapeva bene.  
Camminava senza una vera meta, la cravatta smeraldo-argento appena allentata, le mani infilate dentro le tasche dei pantaloni. Era stata una giornata pesante, aveva voglia di sgranchirsi le gambe, e le idee. Aveva voglia di starsene per i fatti suoi, senza dover sentire le urla di quel Grifondiota dai capelli rosa o le moine di altre ragazzine; alcune di loro le aveva beccate con la coda dell’occhio, aveva notato come lo seguissero nei corridoi, nascondendosi dietro colonne o rientranze dei muri, ridendo come delle oche al suo passaggio. Lui alzava gli occhi e andava avanti. Non gli piacevano. Erano irritanti. Aveva voglia di respirare l’aria inglese e lasciarsi alle spalle l’odore del fumo della sua città. Un tempo aveva anche creduto che fosse una bella città, ma per fortuna qualcuno gli aveva aperto gli occhi e, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, gliene era riconoscente.  
Una risata, poi, attirò la sua attenzione.  
Alla sua destra, più avanti, si presentava la classica scenetta pomeridiana, che lui tanto disprezzava: la quercia di turno, con una grande chioma (anche se, ormai, non era affatto rigogliosa), le radici affondate nel terreno che scivolavano dentro al Lago, con un gruppetto che parlottava e rideva. Di solito ci trovava quelli di Grifondoro, ma in quel momento gli stemmi che notava erano solo bronzo e blu, niente rosso e niente oro; quattro ragazze sedevano tranquille, ridevano e chiacchieravano fra di loro, i libri lasciati dentro le loro borse, chiuse. Da una di esse sbucava il tappo di una bottiglia di Burrobirra e una di Idromele. Quel ghigno che ormai gli apparteneva, che l’aveva reso famoso, gli comparve sul viso: non conosceva di persona la ragazza, ma aveva idea di chi fosse, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di rovinarle la giornata. Aveva sentito voci di corridoio dire che i professori cercavano di coglierla di sorpresa facendo delle ispezioni nei dormitori senza preavviso, ma lei in qualche modo era sempre riuscita a cavarsela e nessuno aveva mai trovato la sua scorta di liquori. Non c’era da stupirsi che fosse Corvonero. Anche le altre tre ragazze sapeva più o meno riconoscerle, perché facevano tutte parte della squadra di Quidditch: quella con i capelli verdi giocava nel ruolo di Cercatrice, non se la sarebbe dimenticata in fretta, soprattutto dopo l’ultima partita giocata l’anno precedente, in cui gli aveva soffiato il Boccino da sotto il naso con un trabocchetto affatto leale o carino – ma, beh, doveva dargliene atto: nemmeno lui, in fondo, era mai stato un tipo molto leale. A conti fatti, si sarebbe comportato nello stesso modo. Non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse la prossima partita, fra due settimane, era sicuro che avrebbero vinto loro. Di lei, però, non ricordava il nome.  
La biondina, invece, la ricordava per due motivi: lei era una Battitrice, e aveva fatto cadere Juvia dalla scopa l’anno scorso, mandandola in Infermeria per due giorni, e questo non glielo aveva ancora perdonato. Il secondo, era che girava sempre insieme alla banda dei Grifondoro, insieme all’idiota dai capelli rosa. Secondo lui, fra i due c’era del tenero, o almeno così gli era sembrato, ma Juvia continuava a dire che fosse la sua “rivale in amore” e che anche lei avesse messo gli occhi sul suo “Gray-sama”. Non ne aveva mai capito molto di quelle robe lì, così aveva lasciato stare. Come si chiamava? Lucille? Lucinne? Lucy? Argh, in quel momento gli scappava.  
E infine, ma non per importanza, c’era Levy. Faceva coppia con la biondina in squadra, era Battitrice anche lei, ed era dannatamente brava. Così brava che nemmeno lui, fra i migliori degli ultimi vent’anni, era riuscito a schivare uno dei Bolidi che la ragazza gli aveva lanciato contro. Aveva quasi rischiato di rompersi un braccio, ma non avrebbe mai fatto una piega, o una smorfia: era troppo duro per cedere a cose del genere. La fascia che quel giorno Levy indossava era di un bel giallo scintillante, con un paio di fiorellini rosa incastrati fra la stoffa e le ciocche azzurrine; inutile dire che le donavano davvero molto. Il ragazzo si prese un lungo momento per osservarla meglio, nonostante lo avesse già fatto in precedenza: adorava rimanere lì, imbambolato, a studiare i contorni delicati del suo viso, o contare le mille sfumature che la luce del sole creava nei suoi occhi castani, rendendoli quasi del colore del miele; adorava immaginare come avrebbe potuto essere sfiorare quelle labbra sottili, spesso colorate da del burro cacao rosa, e come sarebbe stato morderle, per assaggiarne il sapore.  
Di certo, non avrebbe mai rivelato a nessuno di queste idee. Non si sarebbe sentito a suo agio a parlarne nemmeno con Juvia, che considerava una sorta di migliore amica.  
Una grande folata di vento smosse tutto il parco, inclusi gli studenti e le loro divise, e portò con sé il suono dei rintocchi dell’orologio: li contò. Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque, sei. Sei rintocchi. Erano le sei, dunque, tempo di rientrare. Il sole era adesso tramontato, le uniche luci che illuminavano la radura provenivano dalle bacchette degli studenti, compresa quella di lui, non più dalla grande stella. Di lì a poco avrebbero servito la cena e, in effetti, lui stava morendo di fame. Diede un ultimo sguardo al gruppetto, poi si girò e cominciò ad incamminarsi verso la Sala Grande.  
Quella sera avrebbe mangiato un budino, alla fine. Sì, gli sembrava un’ottima idea.  
                                               ***  
– Gajeel! –  
Le scarpe del ragazzo non erano più le sole a rimbombare nel corridoio della scuola. Si fermò, per poi voltarsi e posare gli occhi sulla figura della proprietaria di quella voce che l’aveva chiamato, anche se non ne avrebbe davvero avuto bisogno. Conosceva Juvia fin da quando erano piccini, le loro famiglie abitavano nella stessa via, le case l’una di fronte all’altra. Era uno dei quartieri magici della città, nessuno aveva mai fatto troppo caso ai Babbani, e spesso capitava che succedessero dei piccoli incidenti magici, come quella volta in cui fece scoppiare uno dei vetri del soggiorno. A sua difesa, sosteneva ancora la stessa teoria: se suo padre non l’avesse fatto arrabbiare, lui di certo non avrebbe reagito così male. Aveva solo chiesto una nuova scopa per il compleanno, in fondo...  
– Juvia, proprio te avevo in mente. –    
Juvia non era una ragazza con molti amici. Veniva ignorata di frequente dagli altri studenti, sebbene, secondo il suo parere, fosse tranquilla e anche carina. Poi, ora che pure la pioggia era sparita, non si spiegava il motivo della sua solitudine. Aveva ancora  l’abitudine di parlare di se stessa e degli altri in terza persona, però non era una buona scusante. Lui aveva scelto di stare da solo, e gli andava bene così; lei no. Si vedeva quanto ne soffrisse. Non aveva nessuna idea su come aiutarla.  
– Uh? Gajeel stava cercando Juvia? Per cosa? –  La ragazza sembrava piuttosto confusa.  
– Eh, siamo sotto di un po’ di punti contro quei Corvacci. Dovremmo darci dentro ancora di più. Non ho nessuna intenzione di arrivare secondo alla Coppa delle Case il mio ultimo anno! – digrignò i denti, portandosi le mani nelle tasche della divisa.  
– E Gajeel come pensa di ottenere più punti? –  Juvia se ne stava lì, ad ascoltarlo, senza mai interromperlo. Era una cosa che aveva sempre molto apprezzato di lei.  
– Beh... –  le mise una mano attorno alle spalle, stringendola a sé. – I punti si ottengono a Quidditch e a lezione, quindi qualcuno dovrà studiare di più e passare meno tempo dietro al suo Gray-sama, ghihi. –  il tono del ragazzo non era minaccioso, ma intendeva ogni parola che aveva detto.  
Juvia si scostò da lui sbuffando, per poi mettere le mani sui fianchi. – E perché Gajeel non si mette sui libri? Ha fra i voti più bassi del nostro anno. Dovrebbe impegnarsi di più e saltare di meno le lezioni. A proposito, cosa fa Gajeel quando non è a lezione? –  ecco, questo era un altro dei motivi per cui la adorava: gli sapeva tenere a testa. A modo suo, ma sapeva farlo, non scappava a gambe levate e non eseguiva ogni suo “ordine” – che poi, lui, di ordini non ne aveva mai dati a nessuno, se non qualche “Sparisci” o “Fatti gli affaracci tuoi” alle persone più fastidiose. In fondo, non era quel gran mostro che tutti temevano. Non più, almeno. All’ultima domanda della ragazza, un lieve rossore si fece strada sulle guance del ragazzo, colto alla sprovvista. – Che domande sono queste?! Vado ad allenarmi, che altro dovrei fare? –   
Juvia non era molto convinta della risposta. – Juvia lo sa che c’è qualcuno che piace a Gajeel, ma lui non lo ammette. Juvia ha anche delle idee a riguardo, ma non vuole ficcare il naso dove non deve. –  fece una piccola pausa, per avvicinarsi a lui. – Juvia però è preoccupata per Gajeel. Se non tira su i suoi voti, potrebbe non essere ammesso ai M.A.G.O., e Juvia ne sarebbe molto dispiaciuta. Juvia non vuole lasciare da solo il suo migliore amico. –    
Gajeel sospirò, posandole una mano sulla testa. – Va, va, che preoccuparsi! Siamo solo a dicembre, non c’è bisogno di agitarsi tanto. Prometto che recupererò. – Juvia non aveva smesso di avere quello sguardo pieno di angoscia, così aggiunse: – E salterò di meno le lezioni. Contenta? –  Subito, la ragazza si rallegrò, e annuì, tutta contenta.  
– Ah, a proposito di Quidditch... Gray è entrato nella squadra, quest’anno, come Cacciatore. –  il ragazzo la scrutò, cercando di capire cosa passasse nella sua mente.  
– Sì, Juvia lo sa, e non è per niente contenta. Dovrà battersi contro Gray-sama, ma Juvia non vuole fargli del male... – aveva lo sguardo fisso a terra, sembrava davvero disperata.  
– Appunto. Quest’anno voglio vincere, e lo voglio fare  _a qualsiasi costo_. Non ammetto errori. La prossima partita è contro di loro. Juvia, voglio che tu non abbia scrupoli. Non farti prendere dal panico, o peggio, dall’adorazione. Li dobbiamo battere. – lo sguardo del ragazzo non ammetteva repliche. Juvia sospirò, rassegnata all’idea.  
– Juvia ce la metterà tutta per far vincere la sua squadra. –   
Gajeel sorrise, quel sorriso sbieco, ma sembrava soddisfatto. – Bene, era quello che volevo sentire. –   
Poi, come dal nulla, davanti ai loro nasi, apparvero due buste da lettere, sospese per aria. Entrambi le presero, e notarono che su ognuna di esse era segnato il loro nome e cognome. Si diedero un unico sguardo, complice, e aprirono l’involucro e la lettera, piegata con accuratezza.  
– Sei stata ufficialmente invitata... –   
– So leggere da solo, Juvia. –   
La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, e continuarono la lettura in silenzio.  
 _“La fortuna sembra girare dalla vostra parte, oggi! Con questa lettera, sei stato ufficialmente invitato alla festa di Natale organizzata dal Segreto Corpo Studentesco. Si terrà la sera del 23 dicembre qui ad Hogwarts. Dove? Beh, questo vi verrà svelato più tardi. Per chiunque abbia intenzione di partecipare, ecco le regole:_  
\- Alla festa non sono ammessi i colori delle casate. Potete usarne l’uno o l’altro, mischiarli fra di loro, ma non insieme. La divisa è bandita!  
\- Presentatevi con un partner. Non deve fare parte della vostra casa e deve essere stato invitato anche lui/lei. La coppia non deve essere per forza formata da due sessi diversi.  
\- Dal giorno in cui ricevete questa lettera, indossate la spilla bianca presente nella busta. In questo modo, saprete chi potrete invitare.  
\- Non parlate ad alta voce della festa. Ricordate: è segreta!  
\- Divertitevi.  
Questa lettera si distruggerà una volta finita di leggere. Vi ricorderete tutto? Noi speriamo di sì! Chi non rispetta le regole verrà punito, fate attenzione!  
Il Consiglio Studentesco (segreto).”  
Nel momento in cui Gajeel alzò gli occhi dal foglio, quello prese fuoco. Ne rimasero solo le ceneri per terra, così come accadde a quello di Juvia. – Che fai, rimani qui per Natale? –   
Juvia annuì, stringendosi nelle spalle. –  Sarebbe stato più semplice se Gajeel avesse potuto invitare Juvia. Juvia vorrebbe andarci, ma nessuno la inviterà. –   
Gajeel scosse la testa e la prese per le spalle. – Tu indosserai quella spilla, e lo farò anche io. Andremo a quella festa, con due partner. Obbiettivi, Juvia, obbiettivi! Ce la possiamo fare. –   
Juvia abbozzò un sorriso. – Gajeel sembra sicuro. Ha un piano? –   
Gajeel sorrise. –  Ghihi. Tutto a tempo debito, Juvia, tutto a tempo debito. –  
Aveva una strana sensazione addosso, come se qualcuno li stesse osservando. Quando si voltò, con la coda dell’occhio, scorse un mantello nero svolazzare via, insieme al suo proprietario. Non aveva visto abbastanza per sapere se fosse una ragazza o un ragazzo, ma la cosa lo intrigava da morire.  
– Ci sarà da divertirsi, ghihi. –  


	2. 2.

Le grandi porte della Sala Grande non erano mai chiuse, tanto meno nell’orario di pranzo. Un aggettivo che proprio non si addiceva a quella grande stanza era “vuoto”. La Sala Grande non sarebbe mai stata vuota, indipendentemente dalle generazioni, dalle condizioni climatiche o dal corso degli eventi. Nella testa di Gajeel niente e nessuno sarebbe riuscito a farla diventare vuota. Era semplicemente impossibile.  
Gajeel si diresse a testa alta verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde, con Juvia al seguito. La ragazza stava scandagliando il tavolo dei Corvonero alla ricerca di quell’idiota di Fullbuster, lo sapeva, poteva perfino sentirlo, in un certo senso, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di guardarla per dirlo con sicurezza. Lei stava un po’ nascosta dietro di lui e un po’ esposta, giusto quel tanto che bastava per sbirciare senza essere beccata.  
– Juvia,oggi sei anche più bella del solito! Hai pettinato i capelli in un modo diverso? – la voce di Lyon arrivò ad entrambi i Serpeverde; Juvia, però, lo salutò con un semplice “Buongiorno, Lyon”, imbarazzata, e passò oltre, continuando a cercare Gray fra la folla. Lyon però non era così facile da scoraggiare – era troppo geloso di Gray, voleva ricevere qualche attenzione anche lui.  
– Sì, credo che tu abbia qualcosa di nuovo, ma non riesco a capire... – si prese un attimo di tempo, per poi esclamare: – Ah, ma certo! Stai indossando il cappellino! Stai proprio bene, sei bella come un fiore! –   
La faccia di Juvia diventò ancora più rossa, riuscì a biascicare giusto un “Ehm, grazie”, per poi attaccarsi al braccio di Gajeel. Lyon tentò un terzo approccio con la ragazza, ma questa volta Gajeel si girò verso di lui e gli ringhiò contro. – Levati. –   
Con un’espressione infastidita sul volto, Lyon tornò al suo tavolo, ma non smise di lanciarle occhiate.  
Una volta trovati un paio di posti liberi, Gajeel iniziò a pranzare, ma la loro solitudine non durò per molto: gli altri membri della squadra di Quidditch si unirono per parlare della partita del giorno successivo, quella appunto contro i Corvonero.  
– La scorsa partita abbiamo visto la loro formazione – disse Minerva, con un foglietto appoggiato sul legno del tavolo, che indicava nomi e ruoli della squadra avversaria. – Hanno Gray, Lyon e Kana come Cacciatori. Questo è un fatto che potrebbe andare a nostro vantaggio. Gray e Lyon sono capaci di litigare per qualsiasi motivo, istigarli non dovrebbe essere difficile. Così Kana si troverebbe a giocare da sola, o quasi, e buttarla fuori campo sarà più semplice. –   
– E poi abbiamo Juvia. Non è un fattore da sottovalutare. Uno dei due potrebbe distrarsi per guardarla. – Juvia arrossì alle parole di Meredy, ma non disse niente; in fondo, non le sarebbe dispiaciuto se Gray si fosse fatto scappare un passaggio di Pluffa per lei.  
– Bene. Le Battitrici sono le stesse dell’anno scorso, Lucy e Levy. Vi ricordo la massima attenzione: sembrano carine ma possono rompervi un braccio. Hanno una mira piuttosto buona e un tempismo anche migliore, non fatevi cogliere impreparati e tenete sempre lo sguardo allerta. – ci fu un annuire generale, una pausa, qualche scarabocchio sul foglio, poi Minerva continuò: – Infine, la Cercatrice anche è la stessa, Bisca. Gajeel, quest’anno dovrai fare meglio, mentre il loro portiere è Bixlow ed è una faccia nuova. Non è uno scemo, quindi quest’anno lavoreremo molto sulla precisione e la mira. Gajeel, mi stai ascoltando? – Minerva rifilò un’occhiataccia al giovane, il quale sbuffò. Le sapeva già tutte quelle cose, era andato a vederla la partita, li aveva osservati e aveva trovato le falle nel loro gioco – a sua detta, molto individualista. A parte le Battitrici, non aveva notato una grande sintonia nella squadra, e non aveva visto gioco di gruppo; gli era sembrato di star a guardare una sfida fra i Cacciatori a chi segnava più punti. Ci era solo mancato che si spintonassero fra di loro, poi sarebbe ufficialmente stato uno spettacolo ridicolo e pietoso. Per quanti difetti il Quidditch potesse avere, di certo il gioco di squadra non era uno di quelli. Sotto quell’aspetto nessuno era peggio di loro. I Grifondoro e i Tassorosso erano famosi per i loro buoni, buonissimi giochi e tattiche, fondate proprio sulla fiducia dell’uno nell’altra; loro Serpi si limitavano ad essere sleali tutti insieme e far pressione il più possibile sulle qualità migliori di ogni membro. Che poi non era vero, non erano  _sempre_  sleali, solo qualche volta, specie quando le situazioni si mettevano male. Potremmo dire che si limitassero a qualche trucchetto divertente, anche per movimentare un po’ la partita quando accennava a diventare più smorta.  
Poi uno dei pensieri divagò, uno dei cassetti della mente si aprì e spuntò fuori l’immagine di una ragazza dagli occhi castano chiaro e i capelli azzurrini: Levy. Si auto ringraziò mentalmente per aver deciso di non giocare come Battitore. Lanciarle contro un Bolide gli sarebbe costato più di qualsiasi altra cosa; non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Non dopo quello che era successo qualche anno addietro. Il senso di colpa a volte gli attanagliava ancora lo stomaco e lo faceva star male.  
– Ohi, Gajeel, ci faresti il favore di rimanere qui con noi e decidere quale piano usare? – Laxus, garbato come pochi, gli aveva appena rifilato una gomitata.  
Gajeel sbuffò una seconda volta, poi si alzò. – Sentite, fate come volete, giocherò quello che a voi piace di più, mi è indifferente. Scusatemi, ho delle cose da fare. Ci vediamo domani. – e detto ciò finì di mangiare e si avviò verso l’uscita. Sì, aveva un appuntamento. Con il letto.  
A un certo punto, mentre ancora non era arrivato all’uscita, un fogliettino a forma di scritta “IRON” gli svolazzò davanti al naso, e lui l’acchiappò al volo. Con un tocco della bacchetta la carta si aprì, e lui poté leggere il messaggio che conteneva.  
 _“Buona fortuna per domani._ ♡ _”_  
Gajeel non si voltò, ma sorrise: avrebbe riconosciuto quella scrittura fra un milione.  
                                               ***  
– Levy-chan! Da questa parte! –  
Levy cercò quella voce: era troppo bassa per vederci bene, in mezzo a tutta quella folla. Dopo ben dieci minuti passati fra spintoni e occhiatacce, la piccola Levy riuscì alla fine a trovare Lucy; era seduta su uno degli spalti più alti, che secondo loro erano i migliori.  
– Tieni, ho portato una scatola di Api Frizzole e qualche Cioccorana. – le disse, tirando fuori dallo zaino le leccornie e aprendo la scatolina contenente le caramelle. Erano le sue preferite.  
– Ah, grazie! Io ho portato da bere, invece. Ripetimi perché siamo qui. Al freddo. A far niente. Quando potevo essere chiusa in Biblioteca... –  
– Con Natsu... – Levy la guardò con un mezzo sorriso, un po’ furbetto, e Lucy arrossì di colpo.  
– Ma che dici! Natsu e io ci vediamo solo perché lo aiuto a passare i test di Aritmanzia! – protestò, ma rimaneva comunque rossa come un pomodoro.  
– E il mese scorso erano quelli di Divinazione... E l’anno prima l’hai aiutato con Erbologia... Lucy, non capisci che trova scuse per passare del tempo con te? – Levy piegò di poco la testa, per guardare l’amica, la quale spostò il viso dall’altra parte.  
– Non mi hai ricordato perché siamo qui. – disse, sviando l’argomento apposta. Non le piacevano le domande su Natsu, loro erano solo amici. Solo quello. Non ci sarebbe mai stato niente fra loro due.  
– Te l’ho detto un’ora fa. Stiamo facendo un favore alla squadra. I Serpeverde quest’anno non li abbiamo ancora visti giocare, voglio sapere la loro formazione e voglio vedere se possiamo trovare dei punti deboli da sfruttare a nostro vantaggio. Dobbiamo ringraziare Lisanna e Wendy per averci prestato le loro sciarpe, due Corvonero al campo di Quidditch sarebbero state sospette. Non azzardarti a tirarti giù il cappuccio! – Levy sospirò, scuotendo la testa. Pensava che quella ragazza non avesse speranza, a volte. – Oh, eccoli, ci siamo! – disse, tutta eccitata all’idea di essere “in missione” per la squadra.  
– Dunque li stiamo spiando. – concluse Lucy, rannicchiandosi un po’ per il freddo.  
– Beh... Sì. Ma se non lo sanno, non ne soffriranno, no? – Levy sorrise, cercando di far finta di nulla.  
Fra i vari membri della squadra c’era chi si sistemava la divisa, chi faceva un po’ di stretching e chi... – Aspetta un momento! – esclamò Lucy, prendendo il braccio dell’amica. – Ma quello è Gajeel Redfox! –  
Levy annuì con tranquillità. – È sempre stato il loro Cercatore, di cosa ti sorprendi? –  
Il viso di Lucy si girò verso quello di Levy, con un’espressione da “tu-non-mi-freghi”. – Io lo so perché siamo qui! –  
– Certo che lo sai, te l’ho appena detto. –  
– No! No! Siamo qui perché vuoi spiare il tuo fidanzatino! –  
Questa volta fu Levy a diventare del tutto rossa, e mise le mani davanti a lei, agitandole. – M-Ma che dici! Ma quale f-fidanzato! Ci conosciamo da un po’, vero, ma non ci frequentiamo! Solo perché i miei hanno deciso di trasferirsi nella via accanto alla sua e io ho trascorso del tempo con lui, mica vuol dire che mi piaccia! Non significa nulla, Lu-chan, hai cannato del tutto! – Levy stava nascondendo il viso dentro il cappuccio della divisa, ma gli occhi erano puntati sul campo, verso un punto non ben definito. Lucy ridacchiò appena, passandole una mano dietro la spalla e abbracciandola. – Farò finta di crederti, per adesso. Concentriamoci su questi giocatori. –  
Levy sorrise, posando la testa sulla spalla dell’amica, sapendo che niente sarebbe potuto andare storto con lei accanto.


	3. 3.

Gajeel smontò dalla scopa con il fiatone, i capelli sporchi di fango e, probabilmente, qualche costola rotta, ma la cosa importante stava nella sua mano: un piccolo, fastidiosissimo boccino d’oro era stretto fra le sue dita, con le ali che si muovevano ancora, seppur di poco, producendo quel leggero rumore metallico. Il ragazzo stava sfoggiando un affascinante ghigno di vittoria, molto compiaciuto di se stesso, ma non per questo era felice: avevano vinto solo grazie a lui, perché quell’idiota del nuovo Portiere si era fatto fare un sacco di punti.  
Quando entrarono negli spogliatoi, non si risparmiò nulla.  
– Ma che cazzo hai nella testa? Mia nonna è più atletica di te su quella scopa! Ma che cosa vi è saltato in mente quando l’avete preso? Non ci credo che lui fosse il migliore! Non voglio immaginare! Da quando facciamo così schifo?! –  
Era arrabbiato. Avevano vinto, ma era arrabbiato. In parte, anche perché erano passate due settimane e non era ancora riuscito a capire se Levy fosse stata invitata a quella dannata festa o meno, in parte perché quel tizio che, con la sua calma, gli dava sui nervi.  
– Gajeel, datti una calmata. – Ultear gli si avvicinò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. – Abbiamo vinto. Qual è il punto? Abbiamo avuto trenta punti di distacco, non è molto, ma li avevamo. Vuol dire che ha parato tre Pluffe in più della squadra avversaria. –  
– No, non vuol dire un cazzo. Il Boccino vale centocinquanta punti. Ringrazia che sono riuscito a distrarre la loro Cercatrice. Non voglio vincere per mia bravura, siamo una squadra! Dov’è il gioco di squadra, eh? Io non l’ho visto oggi. E questo mi delude. Noi non siamo così. Se la prossima partita verrà giocata come questa, io mollo. –  
Ultear e Meredy si scambiarono una lunga occhiata, per poi rivolgersi a Minerva e Laxus, i quali si girarono verso il loro Portiere, Gerard. Juvia si limitava ad osservare la scena da seduta.  
– Mi dispiace. Era la mia prima partita. Migliorerò. –  
– Ci puoi scommettere. – rispose Gajeel, poi si tolse la maglia e si avviò verso le docce. Aveva bisogno di far sbollire la rabbia.  
L’acqua calda gli scorreva sui capelli lunghi, appiattendoli. Maledizione. Maledizione! Era il suo ultimo anno, non voleva vincere così, voleva che tutti ricordassero come Serpeverde, quell’anno, avesse letteralmente schiacciato gli avversari, voleva annientarli tutti, voleva essere superiore.  
– Gajeel, non essere arrabbiato. –  
La voce di Juvia passò attraverso le mattonelle e i muri delle docce maschili. Non poteva vederla, ma sapeva che stava appoggiata lì, con la schiena. Lo faceva sempre. Sospirò. Forse aveva ragione. Non avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi così tanto con il novellino.  
– Non andrò a chiedergli scusa. –  
– Non è quello che Juvia ha chiesto. – ribatté lei, tranquilla ma sicura.  
– E allora? –  
– Allora, Gajeel non deve preoccuparsi. Juvia e Minerva stanno allenando Gerard tutte le volte che possono, ci sono dei progressi. Gajeel non deve arrabbiarsi nemmeno con Laxus, perché è stata Juvia a chiedergli di far entrare Gerard in squadra. Gerard è bravo, gli serve solo un po’ più di tempo per ambientarsi, è timido. Juvia crede in lui. Gajeel si fida del giudizio di Juvia, vero? –  
Gajeel sorrise appena. –Sì, Juvia, mi fido. –  
– Bene. Juvia vorrebbe che Gajeel partecipasse agli allenamenti di Gerard. Potrebbe aiutarlo. –  
– Facciamo così. Se riuscirai ad andare con la persona che vuoi a quella dannata festa, allenerò il ragazzo. Altrimenti dovrai chiedere a Laxus di cercare qualcun altro. Affare fatto? –  
Juvia rimase in silenzio qualche istante, stava soppesando la proposta. – E deve essere Juvia a invitarlo? –  
– Nah, basta che quando ci andiamo siate insieme, non mi importa da chi parte l’invito o come avviene. – rispose, perché era vero. Voleva che Juvia combattesse. Voleva vederla felice, per una volta. Sapeva che poteva farcela.  
– D’accordo. Juvia accetta. Adesso però Juvia deve andare, è molto stanca. Ci vediamo in sala comune. – batté le nocche un paio di volte contro il muro, Gajeel ne sentì il suono dall’altra parte, vide solo una mano che gli sventolava davanti al naso, poi scomparve.  
                                                                                                                                                   ***  
La lezione di Storia della Magia era sempre stata fra quelle che gli studenti meno apprezzavano, e Gajeel era compreso fra quelli: una volta ogni tanto non gli dispiaceva ascoltare storie, ma dover imparare a memoria venti rivoluzioni dei folletti, quaranta degli orchi e altre dieci dei fauni, e dover ricordare date e nomi annessi gli faceva venire l’orticaria solo al pensiero.  
La testa nascosta fra le braccia, Gajeel non vedeva l’ora che la campanella suonasse e anche quella giornata finisse. Era ancora stanco dalla partita della settimana precedente, desiderava mettere qualcosa sotto i denti e sbattersi a letto. Magari il giorno dopo si sarebbe dato per malato. In fondo, le costole rotte le aveva davvero: Madama Porlyusca gli aveva detto che ormai, con il passare degli anni, le pozioni per rimettergli a posto le ossa facevano effetto più in fretta, ma gli aveva comunque consigliato di stare a letto almeno per un paio di giorni – cosa che lui non aveva fatto per il semplice motivo che a letto si annoiava, quindi preferiva andare a lezione, un po’ dolorante, ma almeno avrebbe fatto qualcosa.  
Invece no. Perché a Storia della Magia non c’era niente da fare. A proposito, con chi avevano la lezione quel giorno? Si guardò intorno, cercando di scorgere i colori degli altri studenti quando, nelle prime file, notò una testolina azzurra.  
 _Ghihi._  
Afferrò un pezzo di carta dal quaderno, con la piuma ci scrisse: “La settimana scorsa ce l’avevate fatta, peccato io sia un buon Cercatore. Mi dispiace quasi... No, non è vero.”, con la bacchetta gli fece prendere la forma di un gamberetto e lo fece volare fino al banco della ragazza. Osservò i suoi gesti, come lo aprì, e quando finì di leggere si voltò verso di lui per fargli la linguaccia, ma un’altra ragazza, accanto a lei, la prese per il braccio e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio; Gajeel arrossì, anche se cercò di nasconderlo, perché una parte di lui avrebbe voluto essere al posto della biondina, per poter toccare con la lingua la sua pelle chiara.  
Fece finta di far cadere a terra la sua piuma, costringendolo ad avvicinarsi alle due; voleva provare a sentire quello che si dicevano, ma captò solo qualche parola: “trovare”, “vestito”, “tu sai cosa”, “invitata”. Dopo l’ultima che sentì, Gajeel tornò al suo banco. Non era sicuro di chi delle due l’avesse pronunciata, e non era nemmeno sicuro che ci fosse un “non” prima, stava di fatto che non l’aveva sentito. Magari l’altra era stata invitata. Si era fatto sfuggire le spille sulle loro cravatte? Ci rifletté sopra, e poi arrivò ad una conclusione: magari non l’avevano messa sulla cravatta. Che stupido! Per tutto quel tempo lui aveva cercato di guardare sulla cravatta quando poteva averla applicata in qualsiasi posto! Cominciò a pensare.  
 _Se fossi una ragazza, dove metterei una spilla?_  
Stilò una lista mentale, dalla quale escluse quasi subito scarpe e calzini, poiché non abbastanza evidenti. Nessuno se ne sarebbe mai accorto. Escluse anche la gonna, perché in mezzo a tutte quelle pieghette, che aumentavano ad ogni loro passo o movimento, non si sarebbe di certo notata. Il cardigan poteva essere una buona opzione ma, essendo grigio, forse sarebbe risaltata un po’ troppo; la camicia, invece, era una buona opzione: una spilla bianca su camicia bianca non dava granché nell’occhio, ma si sarebbe vista, in più, se la scelta fosse ricaduta su quell’indumento, l’avrebbero messa sul colletto o sui polsini , e lì l’avrebbe vista, ci metteva la mano sul fuoco. Continuò a pensare ancora a qualche altro capo, tipo il mantello, ma non sembrava molto convincente; a un certo punto Levy si voltò verso di lui, con uno sguardo che non seppe definire, però notò una cosa: la bandana. La fascia. Certo, come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima? Levy portava sempre una bandana per tenerle i capelli in ordine. E mentre lei lo fissava, Gajeel la notò: una piccola spilla bianca appuntata al centro del fiorellino rosa della bandana gialla. Non aveva idea di che espressione avesse assunto in quell’istante, ma sapeva che doveva essere buffa, poiché Levy sorrise, ma in modo confuso. A lui però non importava. Stava per alzarsi, quando il suono della campanella invase l’intera aula, e tutti gli studenti, le due Corvonero comprese, si riversarono nei corridoi, ognuno con la propria meta.


	4. 4.

Gajeel tentò di rimanere al passo di Levy ma, accidenti a lei, era così piccina da riuscire a infilarsi alla perfezione fra la folla e, nel giro di pochi minuti, la perse di vista. Imprecò, girandosi prima da una parte, poi dall’altra; insomma, non avrebbe dovuto essere così difficile trovare una testa con dei capelli di quel colore. Salì anche sul bordo di una colonna, invano: nemmeno da quell’angolazione, di poco più alta, era riuscito a scorgere la piccola ragazza. Senza speranza e con la certezza di averla ormai persa, Gajeel percorse il corridoio nella direzione della sala comune di Serpeverde, mangiandosi le mani per l’occasione sprecata ma, all’improvviso, gli sembrò di scorgere una figura familiare. Cominciò a spintonare e dare gomitate per farsi largo e andare più avanti degli altri, non tenendo conto dei mille insulti che gli stavano arrivando; quando la raggiunse, però, non era chi si aspettava.  
– Oh, ciao! – Wendy Marvel gli stava sorridendo dal suo metro e quaranta di bassezza, con due grandi occhi castani e i capelli legati in due codini. Al ragazzo la compagnia di Wendy non aveva mai dato grandi fastidi, anzi, l’aveva trovata fin troppo piacevole. Ogni tanto capitava che lui la aiutasse con il Quidditch, e lei aiutasse lui con i ripassi dei vecchi programmi. I primi anni ad Hogwarts di Gajeel erano molto... Sfuocati, per così dire.  
– Ciao Wendy. – le rispose, ma poi si bloccò: perché lei, che era una Tassorosso, stava indossando una sciarpa di Corvonero? – Che ci fai con quella sciarpa? Non ti stai mica cacciando nei guai, eh? – Gajeel piegò appena la testa, per guardarla meglio negli occhi; non aveva voglia di mettersi in ginocchio in mezzo a tutta quella gente.  
– Ah, no... – Wendy abbassò lo sguardo, toccando il capo “incriminato”. – Niente di pericoloso, Levy mi ha detto che lei e Lucy volevano fare scambio di sciarpe per un paio di giorni, non so per quale motivo, in realtà, ma è stato il giorno prima della partita. – la ragazzina si tolse la sciarpa e la porse a Gajeel. – Se la vedi, gliela puoi rendere e dirle di passare per ridarmi la mia? –  
Gajeel era sospettoso, poi gli si accese una lampadina nel cervello, afferrando la sciarpa. – Ma certo, anzi, senti, sapresti dirmi dov’è? –  
– Penso che sia in Biblioteca, come circa sempre. – rispose lei, alzando appena le spalle.  
– Okay, perfetto. Ciao! – e si allontanò in tutta fretta.  
– Prego Gajeel, non c’è di che... – disse Wendy, ormai a se stessa, e sospirò, riprendendo il suo cammino.  
La Biblioteca non era certo uno di quei luoghi che era solito frequentare, ma ne apprezzava il silenzio e la tranquillità. Decise di provare prima con i tavolini, ma o erano occupati oppure non v’era traccia delle sue cose. Il che gli fece dedurre che si stava portando appresso uno zaino con i libri del giorno e le boccette d’inchiostro. Forse lo faceva sempre? Doveva essere uno strazio, dover fare sempre attenzione a non sbattere ovunque andasse. Quindi andò del tutto a caso, iniziando dai reparti legati solo alle materie scolastiche, fino ad arrivare a quelli per diletto e, addirittura, all’entrata della sezione proibita. Lì si fermò, stanco di cercarla. Aveva ormai perso ogni speranza di trovarla quando la vide sbucare fuori da uno degli scaffali, per poi ritornarci: la seguì, e fu felice di farlo. Era una zona in cui non c’era praticamente nessuno, erano soli. Si sentiva abbastanza sicuro.  
Sul ripiano di uno degli scaffali era stata posata una piccola pila di libri, vecchi, un po’ mal ridotti, con le copertine che cadevano a pezzi in alcuni punti, ma dovevano trasmetterle un certo fascino, in ogni caso; accanto alla pila, ecco anche il suo zaino. Levy stava tenendo con entrambe le mani un libro, aperto, ne stava leggendo il contenuto, e dava l’aria di essere proprio assorbita al completo da esso. Gajeel le arrivò da dietro, di soppiatto, e le pizzicò una guancia, sorridendo con quel suo solito ghigno, ma le sue guance avevano preso un colore un po’ più rosso. Tutte le volte che stava così a stretto contatto con lei si imbarazzava un poco. Levy invece era sembrata parecchio infastidita dal gesto del Serpeverde, tant’è che si girò di scatto con una smorfia di disapprovazione dipinta in volto.  
– Cosa vuoi? – gli chiese, a bassa voce: erano comunque in una Biblioteca.  
– Un po’ di cose. La prima è che se volevi venire a vedere i miei allenamenti prima della partita, non c’era bisogno né che ti incappucciassi né che chiedessi in prestito la sciarpa a Wendy che, tra l'altro, rivorrebbe la sua indietro. – tirò fuori dal mantello la sciarpa bronzo e blu, porgendola a Levy, che diventò di un bel rosso lucido e si prese l’indumento con uno scatto. – La seconda, che non è una grande idea andare in giro con le boccette di inchiostro nello zaino per tutta Hogwarts, perché, per quanto puoi essere attenta, ci sarà sempre quel primino che ti verrà addosso e ti farà cadere. Non me, ovviamente. – scrollò appena le spalle, per poi concludere il discorso. – Terzo, ma non per importanza, ho notato una somiglianza fra la tua fascia e la mia cravatta. – prese con due dita la cravatta e gliela avvicinò al viso, in modo da farle notare la spilla.  
Levy sospirò. – L’avevo già visto. –  
Gajeel rimase di pietra: come l’aveva già visto? Quindi tutto questo tempo lei era rimasta  _apposta_  ferma, senza dirgli niente? Dannazione. Maledetta! Sbuffò, preso in contro piede, ma questo non l’avrebbe fermato. – C’è scritto che non si può andare con quelli della stessa casa, quindi non posso invitare Juvia. –  
– Ah, perché avresti preferito andare con lei? – Levy incrociò le braccia sotto il seno, infastidita da quella affermazione. Lui avrebbe voluto rispondere che avrebbe invitato Juvia semplicemente perché sarebbe stato più facile, ma lei non gli avrebbe creduto, ovvio. E poi, era adorabile quando si arrabbiava.  
– Nah, lei è solo una buona amica. Ci siamo promessi che saremmo andati con le persone che ci interessano davvero. – il ghigno non accennava ad andarsene dalla faccia di Gajeel.  
Levy boccheggiò per un paio di istanti, non sapendo bene cosa dire. – Quindi mi stai invitando? –  
– Se ti interessa. – disse lui, scrollando le spalle, come se niente fosse.  
– Certo che mi interessa! – ribatté lei.  
– Allora ti sto invitando. – continuò Gajeel, alzando le sopracciglia, come se fosse la risposta più normale dell’universo.  
– E la mia risposta è sì! – finì Levy, del tutto imbarazzata.  
– Bene! – rispose Gajeel.  
– Bene! – ripeté lei.  
– Bene! – stavolta lo dissero insieme.  
Passarono un paio di minuti nel più completo silenzio, chi fissando il soffitto, chi il pavimento, con una sorta di imbarazzo reciproco, fino a quando Levy non ruppe il silenzio.  
– Dovresti dirmi dove e a che ora. –  
– Lo farei, se ne avessi idea. – ribatté, poiché in effetti non gli era ancora arrivato l’aggiornamento dei programmi.  
Levy sospirò, per poi avvicinarglisi. – D’accordo, fammi sapere. – dopodiché si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e gli lasciò un leggero bacio sulla guancia, prese i suoi libri e lo zaino e scappò via.  
Gajeel si toccò la guancia un paio di volte, a bocca aperta; gli veniva difficile credere a quello che era successo, ma era vero, era successo: lei gli aveva dato un bacio. Piccolo, sulla guancia, veloce, ma era pur sempre un bacio. Sorrise.  
Era pur sempre un inizio.


	5. 5.

_“Avevamo detto che saremmo tornati, ed eccoci qui! Vi siamo mancati? Noi speriamo di sì! Sappiamo che avete molte domande, ma noi siamo qui solo per darvi le informazioni che avevamo promesso nell’invito.  
Il luogo di ritrovo sarà il vecchio passaggio segreto dietro uno degli specchi del quarto piano, lo riconoscerete poiché verrà contrassegnato in un modo del tutto particolare.  
Per quanto riguarda l’ora, la festa inizierà alle ventuno e trenta, ma voi siete liberi di arrivare all’ora che più vi aggrada; noi speriamo che sarete puntuali!  
Ah, e un’ultima cosa: indossate la spilla, o non vi sarà permesso passare.  
Ci vediamo il 23!  
Il Consiglio Studentesco (segreto).  
PS: sì, anche questa lettera si autodistruggerà!”_  
Gajeel sbucò nella sala comune di Serpeverde e gettò quel che rimaneva dell’aggiornamento nel camino. Si svaccò su uno dei divanetti verdi con aria perplessa: chi erano questi tizi? Perché organizzare una festa? Lo svago andava bene, ma c’era qualcosa che non gli tornava.  
Juvia era seduta su una poltrona, non troppo distante da lui, ed era immersa nella lettura di un libro dalla copertina viola. – Ehi, Juvia, pssst. –  
La ragazza staccò gli occhi dal tomo, un po’ scocciata, e guardò il ragazzo. – Sì, Gajeel? – lui le fece cenno con la mano di venire a sedersi accanto a lui, così Juvia sospirò, chiuse il libro (facendo un’orecchia alla pagina) e si accomodò vicino all’amico. – Cosa c’è di tanto importante? –  
– Hai ricevuto l’aggiornamento, no? – chiese lui, a basse voce.  
Juvia annuì. – Sì, perché? –  
– Questa faccenda... Non ti sembra tutto un po’ strano? – la voce di Gajeel era molto bassa, voleva che nessuno sentisse.  
Juvia scrollò appena le spalle. – Sì, Juvia crede che sia strano, ma non le dà fastidio, e non crede che ci sia sotto un qualche piano strano per incastrarci. Perché questo è quello che sta pensando Gajeel, non è vero? –  
– Umpf. – disse solo, incrociando le braccia. – Dico che potrebbe essere una sorta di trappola. –  
– E da parte di chi? – le sopracciglia della ragazza erano alzate, stupite dall’affermazione.  
– Che ne so! Questa storia mi puzza. –  
Juvia scosse la testa, poi gli mise le mani sulle spalle. – Gajeel deve smetterla di preoccuparsi per tutto e trovare sempre doppi fini. Sarà una bella serata. Ci divertiremo. Magari Juvia riuscirà anche a baciare Gray-sama, aaaah! –  
Gajeel alzò gli occhi al cielo:  _ci risiamo._  
Però forse aveva ragione, forse non avrebbe dovuto farsi tutti quei problemi. Sospirò, lasciando l’amica alle sue strane fantasie amorose; mancavano solo un paio di giorni alla festa e non aveva ancora deciso cosa mettersi. Magari avrebbe dovuto cominciare a pensarci.  
                                               ***  
Nonostante i vari tentativi di parlare con Levy, non era riuscito a chiederle se avesse ricevuto l’aggiornamento e cosa ne pensasse, che ora preferisse, insomma, organizzarsi. Dopo l’ultimo tentativo fallito di parlarle in Sala Grande, Gajeel decise di farsi una passeggiata per schiarirsi le idee; non gli piaceva questo comportamento, come se Levy lo evitasse apposta, lo faceva andare fuori di testa. Diede un calcio a un sassolino con rabbia, senza prestarci attenzione, quando sentì un “Ahi!”. Alzò la testa per vedere chi fosse lo sfortunato, e si ritrovò davanti Levy. Si fermò di colpo, le labbra semi aperte da cui usciva il suo respiro, che produceva piccole nuvolette a causa del freddo, gli occhi puntati sulla figura minuta di lei.  
– Scusa, Lucy e le altre sono anche più emozionate di me per sabato sera e stanno cercando di- –  
Levy non ebbe il tempo di concludere le sue scuse, perché Gajeel la baciò. Lei trattenne il respiro, il cuore che le batteva a mille nel petto e sembrava volesse uscire; lui non era da meno, era agitato, e se non fosse stato per il freddo con tutta probabilità avrebbe avuto le mani sudate. Si era abbassato, aveva chinato la schiena per arrivare alla sua altezza, e lei si era spinta più in alto che poteva con le punte dei piedi per andargli incontro, una mano appoggiata sulla spalla di lui, l’altra che un momento prima reggeva lo zaino, quello dopo era infilata fra i capelli lunghi e scuri di Gajeel. Lui la stava stringendo a sé con un braccio e carezzandole la guancia con la mano libera. Fu un bacio dolce ma coinvolgente, niente lingua, niente umidità o cose imbarazzanti; un semplice contatto, che diceva tutto e niente.  
Nessuno dei due seppe quanto le loro labbra rimasero unite, ma quando si staccarono, entrambi erano rossi d’imbarazzo, ma con un sorriso da ebeti spiaccicato in faccia. Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio, poi Gajeel le posò una mano sui capelli.  
– Teniamo buono l’orario del maledetto foglio bruciato? –  
Levy annuì con un sorriso. – Per me va bene. –  
– Ci vediamo sabato, allora. – le disse, poi alzò una mano e la salutò, dirigendosi verso la sua sala comune.  
Aveva iniziato a nevicare.  
Sapeva che per l’occasione avevano rimesso a posto il vecchio passaggio segreto, ma non si era aspettato la sala addobbata e con roba da mangiare: come aveva sentito in giro, la stanza era grande abbastanza da contenere un bel po’ di persone. Lo specchio era stato segnato con una grande x rossa, leggibile applicandoci un incantesimo che non ricordava al momento, troppo distratto dalla bellezza di Levy. Lui aveva deciso di indossare un paio di jeans neri, strappati sulle ginocchia, e una camicia bianca con dei motivi sopra; non era segnato di dover essere eleganti, e infatti poca gente lo era. Levy, invece, aveva optato per un bellissimo vestitino rosso, in tema natalizio, con una fascia bianca che girava sul seno, arricciata, e con le maniche staccate, rosse anch’esse; un paio di calze bianche le coprivano le gambe, e le scarpe erano abbinate al vestito.  
Erano lì da un paio di ore, aveva visto con la coda dell’occhio Juvia, e aveva riconosciuto la testa nera che le aveva dato il braccio a cui aggrapparsi: quindi, ce l’avevano fatta entrambi. Da dopo le vacanze avrebbe dovuto iniziare ad allenare quel ragazzo e mantenere la promessa. Al solo pensiero sospirò.  
– C’è qualcosa che non va? – chiese Levy, di colpo preoccupata.  
– No, no, tranquilla. Stavo pensando a quello che succederà dopo le vacanze, inutili preoccupazioni. Pensiamo a divertirci. – le rispose con un sorriso, che lei ricambiò. – Andiamo a prendere un altro drink? – le propose, porgendole la mano. Lei annuì.  
La serata stava procedendo bene, tutte le facce che Gajeel aveva intorno erano sorridenti, ma gli organizzatori ancora non si erano fatti vedere: pensò fosse davvero molto strano.  
La mezzanotte arrivò in fretta, fra i balli, il mangiare, le chiacchiere, il bere e le risate, non si erano nemmeno accorti dei minuti, delle ore, passare sempre con più velocità. Quando anche l’ultimo rintocco fu suonato dal grande orologio appeso in alto, come per magia le luci si bloccarono al centro della sala, dove apparvero quattro figure, e Gajeel non poté credere ai suoi occhi: Erza, Mirajane, Laxus e Rogue stavano sorridendo agli invitati.  
– Siamo contenti che vi stiate divertendo! E siamo contenti che la festa sia riuscita, nessuno di voi ha davvero parlato in pubblico! Volevamo comunque ringraziare una persona speciale, senza la quale non saremmo mai riusciti nel nostro intento! – a parlare era Mirajane, il suo sorriso sembrava illuminare tutta la sala. – Ecco a voi... Il professor Gildarts Clive! – con la mano indicò l’uomo, che si presentò con un cenno. – Ai miei tempi non erano mai concesse le feste, e i professori controllavano sempre ogni corridoio, pensavo che almeno la vostra generazione dovesse godersi un po’ la serata prima di Natale! Quindi bando alle ciance e continuate pure a festeggiare! –  
Gajeel sentì Rogue dire: – Certo, mica perché voleva rimorchiare qualche studentessa... – rise, perché tutti conoscevano Gildarts e sapevano anche loro le vere intenzioni del professore, ma quella sera probabilmente non avrebbe fatto grandi conquiste: Kana era stata invitata, e non avrebbe di certo permesso che suo padre amoreggiasse di fronte a lei con qualche sua compagna.  
Sentì all’improvviso la sua mano venire stretta, e voltandosi vide Levy che gli sorrideva. – Ti va di ballare ancora un po’? –  
– Okay. – con molta delicatezza, la prese per i fianchi e la portò in pista. Sarebbe rimasto volentieri a guardarla per ore, senza dire una parola.  
– È una bella serata. – sussurrò Levy, come a non voler distruggere l’atmosfera che si era creata fra i due. Gajeel annuì con la testa, senza aggiungere altro; il viso di Levy era appoggiato al suo petto, di sicuro la ragazza stava sentendo il suo cuore battere a mille. Decise di farsi coraggio: era arrivato il momento. – Vieni. – sussurrò all’orecchio di lei, poi la prese per un braccio e la trascinò via. Aveva visto un’altra porta, si era chiesto dove portasse, e quando l’aprì scoprì che era una stanzetta vuota, non molto spaziosa. Andava benissimo.  
– Senti, so che abbiamo cominciato con il piede sbagliato... – cominciò il discorso che si era preparato: voleva scusarsi. Per tutto quanto. – Lo so che a volte sono una testa di cazzo, che mi comporto come un idiota di prima categoria, che mi piace prendere a pugni Salamander e Fullbaster, ma questo non significa che non mi importi niente di te. Non passa giorno in cui non mi senta uno schifo per quello che ti ho fatto anni fa, quindi, ecco, volevo scusarmi. – aveva detto tutto d’un fiato, adesso gli mancava l’aria nei polmoni, ma si ostinava a non respirare; invece, da una tasca dei jeans, tirò fuori la bacchetta e una rosa di metallo. Con un tocco della prima, la seconda iniziò a brillare, a cambiare colore. Levy rimase molto sorpresa, le pupille degli occhi si erano dilatate, la bocca semi aperta per lo stupore, la meraviglia che aveva davanti.  All’improvviso, la rosa si aprì, petalo dopo petalo, fino a lasciar vedere il piccolo regalo che era stato nascosto dentro: una collanina in argento, il cui pendente era un cuore di metallo, con tanto di chiodi finti incorporati.  
Levy sorrise, e Gajeel giurò che quel sorriso fosse mille e più volte più bello, più splendente, più qualsiasi altra cosa di quello che aveva visto fare prima a Mirajane. Restò davvero impresso dalla bellezza che quella piccola ragazza riusciva ad emanare. Senza esitazione, le prese il viso fra le mani e le diede un bacio, più intenso del primo che si erano dati; era come se tutto quello che aveva provato fino a quel momento si riversasse nelle sue labbra, nella sua bocca, nella sua lingua; una mano di Levy stringeva il fiore con la collana, l’altra era in cerca del posto perfetto su cui poggiarsi. Gajeel la spinse verso il muro, in modo da farle appoggiare la schiena contro esso – un brivido di freddo scosse il corpo della ragazza, che lui strinse a sé.  
– Forse, dovremmo cercarci un altro posto. – la voce di Levy era affannata, le sue guance rosse per l’adrenalina che aveva in corpo; lo sentiva fremere come mai prima di allora.  
– Forse hai ragione. – fu la risposta di lui. Mise il naso fuori dalla porta, tutti stavano ancora ballando e pensando ai fatti loro. – Ce ne andiamo? – chiese, per conferma.  
Levy annuì. – Sì. Dove, però? –  
Gajeel scosse le spalle. – I miei compagni di dormitorio sono tutti e quattro qui. –  
Gajeel le porse la mano. Levy sorrise, afferrandola, e si allontanarono dalla festa, sapendo che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai dimenticato quella notte.  
  
 


End file.
